zootopia_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Duchess of Vulpinia
Judy and I are the best in the business whenever we´re needed for undercover This time, we´re going together to the heart of danger The intel at ZPD has revealed a nefarious plan at work in Rainforest District Taking place at a casino, which is the meeting spot for local criminal elite It´s a private club only reserved for special members, criminals or nobles Looks like Judy and I have to once again go there in disguise I notice how one of the guests happens to be the Duchess of Vulpinia, a vixen Looks like she´s not attending because she´s busy, which gives me a plan The vixen has my fur and eye color, as well as my exact height Judy and I decide that the Duchess will be attending the party indeed tonight I get prepared with some makeup, shoes, tiara and a gauzy purple evening gown It´s an easy job for me to disguise as a woman Looking at the photo of the Duchess herself, I look just like her The criminals won´t suspect anything when Judy and I go there together My bunny herself is in the uniform of my valet With a fake mustache and a fake deep voice to go with the outfit Judy, you don´t look half bad in a red uniform with a hat and golden epaulettes In our formal attires, we´ll get along well with all of the casino guests You joke how I make for a great duchess while we make reservations We both have a good laugh as I try out a silly fake falsetto voice I pretend to give you my car keys as we walk inside We playfully play along in our roles as I tell you to stay close This place is loaded with all sorts of mobsters and crime lords Surprisingly, most of them even have connections to local aristocrats They´re glad to see that the Duchess herself actually managed to attend We blend in nicely, still trying to avoid getting detected When I play roulette with the thugs, I try not to use any of my hustler tricks there Just staying cool and classy so that they won´t notice me I drink, chat and flirt with the casino patrons while you stay at the fringes With you snooping around and me chatting, we discover the masterminds Consisting of a koala, a wolf and a ram, all sinister-looking and heavily armed I recognize those guys, for they always appear among Zootopia´s most wanted They´ve all gathered here to plan out their scheme during the Halloween night Looks like it´s our chief Bogo who they are planning to abduct They plan to do horrible things to him if we interfere with their contraband business Well, it´s not going to work if we have anything to say about it, the two of us Judy hides a recording device with a signal underneath the table quickly While the gangsters talk, it records everything that they plan and say When the time is right, the ZPD takes over the building after you give the signal The leaders are shocked at the Duchess´ reveal While attempting to escape, the thugs try to attack but Judy and I fight them off As always, my dear proves to be so brave and tough Bogo and McHorn escort the criminals out of the casino, ready to face jailtime Outside, we get out of our disguise before sharing a hug and a high five There is no criminal in the world that can outwit this sly fox and bunny duo We´re ready for action when needed and when the criminals least expect it too Judy, you´re as trustworthy and resourceful as a partner and a girlfriend can be It´s time we go share some pizza and spend a movie night back home I´ll be ready to pull of any kind of disguise if we need to go undercover in Zootopia Maybe someday the underworld will see the return of the Duchess of Vulpinia. Category:Undercover missions Category:Fanon Category:Stories Category:POV stories Category:Stories from Nick´s POV Category:Stories where Nick dresses up as a woman Category:Poem style